


Dating My Roomate (Without Knowing It)

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Framing Story, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila Rossi Lies, Love Confessions, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Adrien rejected Marinette, she never wanted to see him again. But life doesn't work like that. Soon after word got out that Ladybug and Chat Noir are dating, Adrien is assigned to be Marinette's roommate. For a year. Eventually, Marinette finds out the truth. That the boy she loves is the one she hates. Can Adrien repair their relationship in time?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Parchements and Water Buckets

Marinette's POV:

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

I walked onto the stage, and accepted my high school diploma. That laminated piece of parchment could take me to colleges around the globe, but my alter ego grounded me. Ladybug can't leave for four years to go to the Academy of Sewing in London.

I applied to the next best thing, the L'académie Parisienne des Arts (The Paris Academy of the Arts). It's funny because the Academy is 45 minutes from Paris, and is on a small college town on the border.

The thrill of getting my diploma was great enough to beat away the disappointment that Chloe had graduated. (I think her dad threatened to shut down the school if she was held back.)

Adrien's POV:

I smiled at my princess, who was next to Chloe, she had a big grin on her face, and my face probably mirrored hers. I still can't believe I had graduated, and I wished my lady was with me. My duties as Chat Noir kept me from going to the most elite sewing college, and my father had yelled at me, but now I will be going to L'académie parisienne des arts. We had night patrol tonight, so I can talk to her.

I'll have to ask my lady what college she is going to, but for now I need to enjoy this moment. Even though my father skipped the graduation to go to a meeting, nothing could keep me down. 

Time Skip

Marinette's POV:

After the graduation, Alya invited Nino and Adrien to our sleepover. I had patrol with Chat Noir that night though, so I had to think of a good excuse.

"Wait just a second!" I sprinted to my room. I forgot about all the photos of Adrian in my room.

Tikki was already taking down some photos. I finished and threw them into a drawer in my bathroom. "Thanks Tikki." I said. She grinned and zoomed into a drawer.

"You guys can come up now!" I just remembered to change my desktop picture as Alya walked in.

We spent the night laughing, watching movies, and eating junk food. I fell asleep at around 2:30 am.

The next morning Alya and Nino had gotten up early, and Alya snapped some photos of me and Adrien sleeping together. Then Nino poured a bucket of ice cold water on us.

"Ahh!" I shot out of Adrien's arms, soaking wet and shivering. I would have blushed at the notion that I had slept with Adrien, but I was too furious at Alya.

"You dudes just did the Ice-bucket challenge! Heh, heh, heh.." Nino laugher faded away as he saw the look on me and Adrien's faces. We attacked him and Alya with pillows, and soon they were soaking wet too.

After getting beat up, Alya and Nino promised to not do any more pranks.

"I call the shower!" I ran to my bathroom, picking up a spare change of clothes. Adrien, Alya,and Nino took a shower. (Thankfully they had an extra change of clothes in their overnight bags.)

After breakfast, we spent all day at the amusement park.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel," Alya said at sunset. "You could confess to Adrian on their." she whispered to me.

I blushed a deep maroon and muttered," Shush!" Alia wasn't fazed and she purposely went with Nino. The fireworks were queued perfectly as Adrien and I reached the top.

I took a deep breath, "A-Adrien. I I-like you. Uh- I mean I'm in love with you. Si-since the time you gave me your umbrella."

Adrien's POV


	2. Black Butterflies and Tears

She likes me! I was stuck, not knowing how to respond. A little part of me wanted to love my princess, but I must stay true to my lady.

"Well, I Uh, Marinette- your, just a friend." I ended with a whisper. "I really admire you but--"

The ferris wheel ended and Marinette pushed passed Alya and Nino. I could see tears falling to the cement.

Marinette's POV

I ran until my lungs burned. Just a friend, just a friend, just-a-friend, justafriend Adrien's voice echoed in my head.

"Marinette, It's okay--" Tikki flew out of my purse when I stopped in a dark alley. 

"Spots on" I cut her off. No it wasn't.

I checked the time on my yo-yo: 7:26. Time for sunset patrol. Even though I wanted to curl up and cry in my room, I have to do my duties as Ladybug. No emotions for today.

"Bonsoir my lady!" Chat Noir warmly greeted me.

"Hello Chat Noir" I was stone. I was ice.

Chat Noir's POV

There is something going on with my lady. " Well, it's a beautiful fall night, but not as beautiful as you."

Ladybug just quietly turned away. At the end of patrol, she just jumped away without saying goodbye. "Ladybug! Wait!" I chased her, weaving through buildings until I could grab her arm. 

"Wait. wait" I caught my breath. I looked up to see her tear stained face, and my breath left in a big gasp. "Ladybug, what happened?"

"No-nothing." I wasn't convinced. She tried to squirm out of my grasp, but I held steadfast.

"I'm not just your partner. I'm your friend." I whispered," You can tell me anything."

"My crush-- I, he rejected me." Her hands curled into fists as her anger bubbled to the surface," I hate you Adrien!"

Adrien? Is she talking about me!! What if she is!

My lip started to quiver, but I saw Ladybug shaking. I needed to calm her down before an akuma showed up.

"THIS IS ALYA CESAIRE FROM THE LADYBLOG!" Alya shoved her phone in my face," WERE HERE LIVE IN THE PARK AS LADYBUG IS CRYING. What do you have to say about this Chat Noir!"

"Uh-- Hawkmoth! Over there!" I pointed to behind her, and picked up Ladybug bridal style. I ran through the park, and jumped onto a rooftop. I took the back alley to one of my secret hideouts. Well, it's not a secret now that Ladybug knows the way.

She had compromised herself when my ring beeped. Damn you Plagg.

"Thanks Chat Noir." Ladybug said.

"It's fine, I'll be back in a bit."

Ladybug's PoV

I was shivering on the bed Chat Noir had left me on. He promised he would be back in a bit, but I needed support right now. Another gust of wind came in through a window, and a lightning lit up the sky.

I couldn't move if I had tried. I felt disconnected. I heard a thump and started to panic. Hawkmoth? A stranger? An axe murderer? All the emotions from today cascaded down.

Chat Noir's PoV

I walked into the room to see Ladybug shaking and a black butterfly fluttering in. 

"No! Ladybug watch out-" I yelled, and the akuma fluttered over to me. I bat it away with my baton fuitly. "Ladybug, capture it!"

She unhooked her yoyo, but her fingers were shaking too much to slide it," I-I can't." she stammered, and her eyes glassed over. The butterfly fluttered into an amusement park ticket that Ladybug clutched in her other hand. She stood up and her suit inverted colors.

Ladybug's POV

I feel so wrong, but so right. "Yes Hawkmoth." I stood up with renowned energy. I have two goals: get Chat Noir's miraculous, and 

Make. 

Adrien. 

Pay.

Chat Noir's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Yesterday I had no school, so I finished editing another chapter. I'm hoping to finish this book by February. OOF gtg school starts in 10 min bye!


	3. Saving Kisses

"I am Lady Fortune! I have the worst luck in the world so no one will have good luck again!"

Her ticket had morphed into a small wand, that shot out red streams of light. I blinked and one hit me point-blank in the chest.

I pretended to collapse on the floor. Satisfied, she turned away to look at all of Paris. This is my chance. "People of Paris!" She said," I-" I extended my baton to trip her. Snarling, she got up and used her yo-yo to tie me up.

"Cataclysm!" I shouted. I disintegrated her yo-yo and got up. What do I do? There's no lucky charm. I remembered how Ladybug had kissed me when Kim was akumatized. Maybe that's enough to snap her out of it! Then I just have to kiss her! I get to kiss her!

Using my baton, I leaped over her and pinned her arm against her back. I looked around like Ladybug after her lucky charm and spotted a coil of rope next to a door. Dropping her, I ran to the coil and unrolled it. She ran towards me but stopped as she saw the rope.

Lady Fortune, or, um, Ladybug ran towards the door and tore down the stairs. I took a shortcut, running straight down the building. At the bottom, she ran into the city, heading for the Louvre. Inside, red streams of light were flying everywhere, and people were tripping on things, breaking glass, spilling salt, and generating a lot of bad luck.

She ran towards me and punched me in the face. I was too stunned to do anything, until the throbbing pain brought me back. That's going to leave a mark.

I lured her into an exhibit, and broke the glass box with my baton, causing bars to trap us in the room. I hid behind a painting of a statue. "Where are you!" Ladybug stalked the room, getting steadily closer to my painting.

I silently jumped, landing on her back. This time she was prepared, and I was pinned to the ground. It's now or never. I wiggled my arm free, flipped Ladybug over, and kissed her before she could do anything.

Ladybug's POV

I woke up to pressure on my lips. Someone's kissing me! I sat up to see Chat Noir.

WAIT WHAT

"Huh-how-why- Chat Noir?" I stuttered.

I could see the relief in his face," Welcome back, my lady." He grinned.

Welcome back? Was I akumatized!

My suspicions were confirmed when Chat gently took a slender wand from my grasp. (where did that come from?) I flinched at the sound of him snapping it in half. A black butterfly flew out.

Everything shut down. I was akumatized! This is horrible! What if I hurt people! What must have happened to Tikki! Oh what am I going to doooooooooooo!

"It's okay Ladybug." Chat Noir must have noticed me freaking out. He helped me up, and I caught the akuma.

I released it and looked around. " Where's my lucky charm?"

"There was never one, but I guess you could use it now." Chat Noir replied.

"Lucky Charm!" It revealed to be a lip balm.

I saw the spots focus on the lip balm and I looked around the Louvre. The spots focused on Chat Noir's lips. I felt something on my face, and the mirror on my yoyo showed that the spots were on my lips too.

I squealed and chucked it in the air, but it refused to do the Miraculous Ladybug. "Chat Noir, the lucky charm gives you something to make what you want happen, right?" I asked.

"Bingo." Maybe this is what I really want.

"Ok Chat, come on. We're going to the Eiffel Tower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a big turn around, and now Ladybug's going to kiss Chat Noir.  
> But in the mini episode "How Marinette sees Chat Noir" she DOES say that if Adrien didn't exist, she would see Chat Noir differently.   
> Be ready for a FLUFFY chapter ahead.  
> Bye stars! ⭐️


	4. Saved Kisses

Ladybug's PoV

"So Ladybug, what's the balm for?" Chat Noir asked.

"Just close your eyes." I instructed.

"You better not prank me." he grumbled.

I marveled at the boy in front of me. He had grown a lot this past year. As I applied the balm, a part of me thought I was going to use Chat Noir to get over Adrien, but as I leaned in, I knew that wasn't true. I stopped an inch away from Chat, giving him the option to push me away.

He didn't.

I took one breath to steady my nerves, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed his lips on mine.

I could feel him jerk in surprise, but he didn't push away. At first I fretted about what I should do, but after Chat Noir put his arms around my waist, I just stopped thinking.

Sadly, I can't hold my breath forever. And I didn't know how to breath during a kiss like some people can. I had to end the kiss and I blushed as I saw that he couldn't hide the big smile that had appeared on his face. Eventually he sobered up and asked," What does this mean?"

"It means I'm over the other boy. It means I have a better boy standing in front of me. It means

I'm sorry for being so blind before this. It means sorry. It means thank you. And," I whispered," I think it means I'm in love with you."

I could tell he was taken aback, but that familiar smile returned. "You really love me?" he quietly asked. 

"You could say I'm, fur real." I joked.

"You're making cat puns! This is the greatest day of my life!" I leaned my head on his shoulder, looking up at his face.

"I'm lucky to have someone like you." I said.

"And I'm lucky to have a partner like you too. Ladybug, will you be my girlfriend?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Don't be like that.

There were no words said.

Because I kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That may be the fluffiest chapter I have ever written in my whole life. I'm dying of cuteness here. Lol I wrote this in class.   
> To make up for this short chapter, another chapter is going up asap.   
> Bye stars! ⭐️


	5. Texting and Talking

After our kiss, our miraculous' started to beep,"See you tomorrow!" I winked and yo-yo'ed away. The sun was rising as I checked my yo-yo: 6:58! I was going to be late to class.

I ran towards the academy and backflips while de-transforming. Being my clumsy self, I didn't stick the landing. I came in a full sprint just as Mrs.Francois sat down at her desk. "Glad to see you here, Miss Dupain-Cheng." she said.

I yawned as I took my seat. I must have been up all night. My phone started vibrating as Alya was texting. She rambled on and on about something, but she sent a picture that caught my attention. It was a picture of me and Chat Noir kissing! How did Alya get that!

She said she had to go to journalism class and said bye. I wonder how Chat Noir is doing. Since it was the first day, I scanned for any familiar faces.

I saw Adrien was siting a few seats away. He caught my eye and smiled sheepishly before yawning. With a grumble, I turned away. I saw Chloe was also in this class.

After a few minutes, Mrs.Francois started the lesson about famous fashion designers I knew when I was 8.

I looked at my phone and decided to text Chat Noir.

Me: Hey Chat

Chat: Bonjour my lady. Anything up?

Me: My sewing work.

Chat: I have sewing class too, and all this talk about dead designers is boring.

Mrs. Francois is talking about the death of a famous fashion designer too! I looked around, but only Adrien was looking down. He looked up, and a shadow fell on me. "Phone." Mrs.Francois said, hand outstretched. I sighed and handed it over.

Chloe jumped up to try and get a glance at the screen.

"Who are you texting Marinette? Probably some loser." she said. Chat is not a loser!

A snarky comment slipped between my lips," Stop being so nosy, and besides, I'm texting my boyfriend."

The class did a collective gasp. "Well finally you found someone who is just as bad as you." Chloe said.

"He is not! At least I have someone, unlike you!" I retorted.

"I have Adrikins!" Chloe ran over and wrapped herself around Adrien.

"Uh Chloe-I'm off limits too. I've found a girlfriend too." Chloe shrieked and Mrs.Francois dismissed class.

I ran out, glad to be rid of Chloe. I texted Alya if I could come to her house and she said yes.

"Alya! You need to know about all the stuff that happened today!" I yelled. I told her about class.

"And What did you say?" Alya asked.

"That he is not bad and at least I have someone unlike her."

"Oooo good one." Alya said," Wait? When did you get a boyfriend?" she asked.

"A few hours ago." I answered.

"Who?" she pressed.

"I can't really tell you."

"You can tell me anything, you know." Alya said.

"I know, but it's ... complicated." I said.

"Okay, but did you see the photo!" Alya searched up the ladyblog on her laptop and showed me the photo of me and Chat Noir kissing.

"Yeah." We talked about school and posted a poll on the Ladyblog, until 5:00

"Yeah bye Alya." I walked out.

Alya's PoV

After Marinette left, I heard the sound of an akuma attack. I threw on some clothes and ran outside with my phone.

The akuma was quickly defeated and I ran up to Ladybug and Chat Noir, "Can I have an interview with you?" I asked. They agreed to meet up tonight with Nadia Chamak.

Ladybug's POV

"6:00 was in 30 minutes!" I sped through my sewing homework, and put one of my old sketches instead of a new one. I called Chat Noir as I flew through the sky.

"Where are you Ladybug? We're about to go on air!"

"I'm sorry, I'm coming right now." I said back.

I jumped through an open skylight and almost landed on Chat Noir. We arranged ourselves just as the cameras were rolling.

Don't encourage him, or the cat won't stop purring all night," I said.

"Don't listen to her, Bugaboo's just a spot jealous." Chat winked at the camera.

I flicked his bell," I thought we agreed on no more Bugaboo calling, Kitty."

"Well, it's obvious you two are very close," Nadia commented.

Alya accepted the first question from Nino," So dude, can you purr?"

"Of course he can, he's a cat!" I answered.

"So can you do it now?"

"I can't just purr on the spot, it doesn't work like that—" Chat Noir started to purr as I scratched him right behind the ears.

"That's adorable!" Alya exclaimed. Flustered, Chat swiped my hand away.

"Anyway, next question?" He asked.

The rest of the evening was spent asking question in truth or dare style. "And the final question of the night, as voted by the Ladyblog is, are you too dating?" Alya asked.

"Yes we are." Chat Noir answered for me and I could feel his arm go around my waist.

"Can you prove it here, live?"

"Well I guess we can—" I was cut of by Chat Noir kissing me. This was much different then the previous kiss, more relaxed.

*beep beep*

We pulled away as our miraculous' started the countdown.

"We'll wrap things up now." Nadia whispered. She turned to the camera,"This was face to face with Nadia Chamak and our guest, Alya Césaire. Tune in next week with an interview about Alya."

"Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir for accepting our offer," Alya said.

"It was our pleasure," I said.

The lights shut off as the credits rolled.

Chat Noir gestured to the still-open skylight," Shall we go, my lady?"

An idea popped into my head," We shall." I grabbed his hand the threw my yo-yo. It was fun watching him scream as we flew into the night.

I stopped on a roof to catch my breath.

We were about to part our ways when Chat Noir grabbed my arm and pulled me until our noses were almost touching," I was wondering, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Taking the initiative, I closed the gap,"That's your answer. Tomorrow at sunset?"

"You've read my mind, Bugaboo." Chat was trying to act cool, but I could tell he was fazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof I just finished this its 11 pm. Hope your enjoying the story and see So I must do the next chapter so
> 
> Bye stars! ⭐️


	6. Double Chocolate Chip Cones

I should have never told Alya I was going on a date. I thought for the past hour as Alya fussed over my hair and makeup.

Alya was disappointed that I couldn't show my outfit to her, but when I looked into the mirror, I could tell my makeup would go good with the Ladybug suit.

After I shooed Alya out, I checked the clock: 7 minutes. "Spots on." Tiki had changed my outfit to a ripped mini skirt.

***

After Nino stopped by to talk and wish him luck, Adrien got to work. After some time, his hair was exactly the same, but some makeup was on his face. "So kid, what do ya wanna wear?" Plagg asked.

"Wear?" Adrien asked, confused.

"You can customize the suit, to a degree." He instructed.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

Chat Noir looked into the mirror to see that his suit was a little more formal, and the bell was replaced with a green bow tie. "Sweet!"

Chat was debating on which cologne to wear, and got a glimpse at the time: 1 minute!

Chat hurled out his window, towards their meeting spot: The Eiffel Tower.

***

I was rushing through the air, and landed on

the Eiffel Tower—our meeting spot. I checked the time as the minutes passed by. He's late.

Chat Noir came tumbling through the air and almost fell on top of me,"Sorry for being late, my lady—" He stopped talking as he looked at me and a deep crimson blush overtook his face.

"So?" I leaned in," Where to?" Chat Noir tried and failed to hide the dark blush on his face.

"You just need to close your eyes." he fired back.

"How am I supposed to get there?" I asked.

"Like this." Chat Noir picked me up bridal style and ran, laughing as I squeaked. After some time, we stopped and he set me down on a seat. I opened my eyes and gasped. Chat Noir had taken me to a moonlit rooftop garden. "Hope you like ice cream Ladybug." He handed me a double chocolate chip cone, my favorite.

"Who doesn't?" I winced as I remember the last time I had ice cream.

"What's wrong."

"Just thinking about the time we fought the Glaciator." I replied.

I could see the park from this angle, and could see Alya was looking at us. Damn, she's everywhere.

We reminisced about past battles, and even talked about some crazy adventures in our civilian form, careful to not reveal any major details. "Remember when we fought the Cliffhanger."

"I mostly think about what happened after." I replied.

Flashback:

Chat Noir slung an arm around Ladybug's shoulders. "Great job bugaboo."

"You never know when to stop, do you?" Ladybug muttered. Chat Noir, with his enhanced hearing, heard it and removed his arm.

"You know Ladybug," he said dead serious," if you ever feel uncomfortable because of me, say the word and I'll stop."

Ladybug blushed," It's o-okay, I'm fine with you-- being you."

Chat grinned and bent to kiss her knuckles," Thank you m'lady."

End of Flashback

"I remember that." I could tell that Chat Noir was thinking about the same memory.

Screams caused us to jump up and I knocked over my glass of water. "We need to go." He said.

"But I can't fight with this on!" I complained and gestured to my skirt.

"You don't have too. Plagg?" Chat Noir disappeared into a flash of blinding green light and reappeared with his normal suit.

"Tikki?" My suit transformed back into its normal one.

"I am the Balancer! If I have no balance, everyone else won't either!" The Balancer shot a flash of light at a bystander, making the poor girl trip on her own feet.

Typical akuma, bad name, bad motivation, bad powers.

"Let's do this." I said, unooking my yo-yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye stars! ⭐️


	7. Balancing Act

I dodged the flash of light aimed at me. Chat Noir taunted her by doing handstands and spins. I examined her and saw she had a patch from the gymnastics club.

The flashes of light seemed to be coming out of her gloves though, and I was watching her gloves as a flash of light went straight towards me—," Watch out Ladybug!" Chat Noir pushed me and took the blast in the chest.

Chat Noir's PoV

I saw Ladybug was looking at the Balancer and made no move to dodge the incoming beam of light," Watch out Ladybug!" I yelled and pushed her out of the way.. The blast hit me in the chest, and it hurt more than I expected.

I don't remember falling, but I was on the floor, and I blacked out for a second. When I came too, Ladybug was cradling my head. "Chat Noir?"

I sat up, fighting to not wince at the pain in my chest," I'm okay my lady. Go get the akuma." I could tell Ladybug could tell I had winced, and she stood up with hate in her eyes. The Balancer was grinning, but as Ladybug advanced towards her, her face morphed into fear.

After a few minutes, I could stand up, without passing out, but I would fall when I tried to walk. It doesn't matter, I could help Ladybug from here. I carefully aimed my baton, and extended it to trip the Balancer.

Oh the irony.

Ladybug grabbed the Balancer's glove, and ripped it to reveal... no akuma. She somersaulted out of the way as the Balancer continued her onslaught. "Where can the akuma be?"

"I think its in her patch!" I yelled to her. She nodded and ripped the patch off of the Balancer's shirt. She tossed it to me," Cataclysm!" I yelled, and the patch disintegrated.

Ladybug purified the akuma," Miraculous Ladybug!" The ladybugs rebuilt the street, then turned to me.

I raised my fist,"Pound i-"

"No!" Ladybug interrupted me.

"We need to talk."

***

After we helped the akuma victim, who was a girl rejected during gymnastics tryouts, we walked to the Eiffel Tower.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"It's just, you have to stop doing this!" Ladybug sat down.

"Doing what my lady?"

"You have to stop shielding me? You could have gotten seriously hurt by that blast!" She yelled.

"But what about you?" I stood up," Never mind about me, what if we couldn't cleanse the akuma? You're more important than me!"

"NO! You can't do that! You are not invincible!" I could see a tear glistening in the darkness.

"But still, my lady—" I was cut off.

"You are important!" her voice quieted," to me."

"So please don't do that. Promise me."

"I promise."

We shared one more sweet kiss before returning home.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little bit shorter, but 2 chapters in one day! 
> 
> Bye Stars! ⭐️


	8. Cereal and the Chase

Adrien's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. "Ugh shut that thing off! And get me camembert!" Plagg complained.

The tv was blaring about the latest akuma. I switched it off and stumbled to the dining room. I had a choice between gourmet pancakes, oatmeal, or cereal.

Just like every morning, I pick cereal. I'm not sure why they still give me the options.

"Adrien?"

"Yes father?" I reply.

"Would you like to participate in the making of an advertisement today?" I perk up. My father had never given me an option.

'What is the product?" I ask.

"A company had made a line of Ladybug and Chat Noir items. Perfumes, soap, shampoo, etc." He stated.

"Wouldn't it be better for the real Ladybug and Chat Noir to do the add?" I pressed.

My father stroked his chin," I haven't thought about that. Thank you." He stood up and disappeared upstairs.

I finished my breakfast, brushed, and threw the clothes approved by Natalie. I grabbed my bay and stepped into the limo.

I walked into the classroom and waved hello to Marinette, who just grumbled and gave me the death stare. I turned away to listen to the teacher, who droned on and on about how to properly design formal winter clothes, like this wasn't an advanced sewing class.

Finally she let us sketch something. Mine was a silver-blue and gray three-piece. For extra credit, I drew a gown in the same style. I stared at the window, and Ms.Francois interrupted my daydreams.

"What have you finished, Mr. Agreste?" I showed her the drawings, and she nodded and walked away, muttering," impressive."

Marinette's POV

After we finished sketching, Ms.Francois announced roomates for the rest of May.

"First, Chloe Bourgeois will be with... Adrien Agreste?" Ms. Francois read from a sheet of paper.

"Oh, Adrikins!" Chloe gushed.

Ms.Francois double check the paper and said," There was a mistake, Mr. Agreste is with Miss Dupain-Cheng

"What kind of atrocity is this! Who made this list?" Chloe screamed.

"I did Miss Bourgeois. Now control yourself or I will schedule a meeting with the director for you."

I wasn't listening to any of this banter. The class blurred into nothing as one thought made me shudder: I'm going to LIVE with Adrien. For eight MONTHS.

I do remember that Adrien came up to me after class," So Marinette, you're okay with this? Like, It'll be fun, right?" He said with a sheepish grin. I pushed past him and didn't look back.

***

Swinging around Paris always makes me feel better. I landed on the roof of the Agreste mansion, where my stomach reminded me that I missed breakfast and lunch.

"Fancy meeting you here, my lady." Chat Noir flipped onto the roof next to me.

My stomach growled again," Do you wanna eat out?"

"Sure." He sneaked a quick kiss on the cheek before shouting," Catch me if you can!" and jumping away.

"Hey!" I yelled and chased him.

We weaved through Paris, laughing, shouting, and kissing.

And at that moment, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was mostly a filler chapter, but these chapters are the best for character development. Marinette hates Adrien with a fiery passion and is head-over-heels for Chat Noir. I can't wait to see how the reveal goes down.
> 
> Bye stars! ⭐️


	9. Kisses and Boxes

After catching Chat Noir and dragging him to eat with me at a fast-food place, we were sitting on the top of a skyscraper, enjoying the view, with the occasional spontaneous kiss.

I saw something flutter out of the corner of my eye and I sprang up, yo-yo in hand, with and all-out battle pose."It's just a paper." Chat Noir pointed out.

"Sorry, I thought it was an Akuma." I apologized and picked up the envelope. It had the Agreste company seal.

"Dear Ladybug and Chat Noir." The message asked us to meet at Gabriel Agreste's mansion to model for an add. "Should we do it?" I mused.

"We do get paid." Chat Noir pointed to the $2000 at the end of the letter. I bit my lip. Ever since I the semester started, I had only been working a few hours each week and surviving on saved cash. $2000 a day could really help until I could find a sewing internship.

"I kind of need the money, so I guess we can do it. I-If it's fine with you." I said.

"I know I don't need the money." he laughed," but if it helps you, then I'm fine with it." I loved his laugh.

It didn't hit me until, when I was tucked in bed, that going to Gabriel Agreste's Mansion, I would risk seeing Adrien.

I turned over. I need to get over this hatred of Adrien if I'm going to live with him. It's not his fault he doesn't like me, right?

***

In class, Ms.Francois passed out a packet filled with dorm rules. I'll have to finish shopping and packing. I still haven't processed the fact I was going to live without my parents.

I transformed to go to my house. Plopping down on my chair, I surveyed my room as I took out the recommended list of items.

Most of my stuff wasn't packed, and I realized with a bang that the moving van I ordered was coming at 5 pm. That's in 4 hours!

I first tackled my clothes, packing everything that wasn't old or small into two boxes. After sheets, toiletries, and whatnot, I collapsed on my sheetless bed. The clock read 4:48, and I heard the van park next to the house.

The workers helped loaded the boxes. "Thank you." I said as I pressed a $15 tip into one's hand.

My mom volunteered to drive, so I took a quick nap before arriving at the academy. I took my house key from the front desk and loaded all my boxes into my new dorm. I was too tired to pack, and I fell asleep as soon as I laid on the bed.

Adrien's POV

I opened the door to my dorm. My boxes had been pre-delivered, and they littered the room along with Marinette's. She was asleep on her bed with her clothes still on. She must be really tired. I spotted a pillow and blanket on the top of a half open box and tucked her in.

I changed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 3 chapters in one day! I'm on the grind. This is the last chapter of me editing, so updates will be slower now.
> 
> Bye Stars!


	10. Morning Modeling

Marinette's PoV

I woke up with my jeans digging into me. I should have changed. I sat up and flinched as a blanket fell of me. Who put that there? I saw Adrien sleeping on the other bed, and there was more boxes in the room than I remembered.

I realized Adrien must have put the blanket and pillow for me, and I felt a small blush coming on. It quickly disappeared. I have a boyfriend.

I showered and changed, before checking the time and crawling back into bed. I noticed someone had texted me. It was Chat Noir.

CN: Good night my lady.

I decided to text him back.

L: Good morning minou.

Adrien's phone buzzed. He rolled over and his face lit up as the answered his text.

CN: What is so important that you have to wake up this cat from its nap?

L: I just wanted to talk to you. Is that a crime?

CN: I guess not my lady.

I pressed call, and Adrien's phone began ringing. Sketchy. He walked into another room. We talked for a bit, before agreeing to meet up at the Agreste mansion at 9:00. I was so happy it was saturday.

Right after I pressed end call, Adrien walked out of the bathroom. My eyebrows narrowed, but I quickly dismissed it as a coincidence, because there is 0 percent chance Adrien is Chat Noir. Zip, zilch, zero.

I explored the dorm for a bit—I was too tired to look around yesterday—and saw there was only two rooms: a bed room, and a kitchen-slash-living room. There was a small couch, a coffee table, and a tv on one end, and a mini fridge, counter, and microwave on the other end.

It was only 8:00, so I unpacked some of my things, set up my desk, and fill my closet. Soon, enough, it was 8:50, and I transformed. At exactly 8:56, Chat Noir met me on the roof of the Agreste mansion, "Let's go in!"

We jumped down, and Chat Noir led me to a small hatch in the roof. It led down to the main hallway.

"How do you know about this?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I have connections." He replied.

I spied Gabriel Agreste and his assistant, Natalie, waiting at the front door. "They should be here now." She said.

"We are." Chat Noir said, and they both swiftly turned around.

"Welcome—" Natalie was cut off by Gabriel.

"How did you enter this house?" He asked.

"The hatch on the roof." Chat Noir said.

"How did you know about this?" Gabriel pressed.

"I have connections." He repeated.

"What kind?"

"It was not illegal." Chat Noir said. Where did he find this information? I'll have to ask him later.

Gabriel whispered something to Natalie before walking upstairs. She handed me an envelope. I opened it to find four thousand dollars inside it.

"We can't take this now!" I complained.

"It is our... treat today." Natalie said smoothly, before turning away, beckoning us to follow.

After some make-up, I was posing with Chat Noir in a studio, while assistants instructed us on how to pose. One praied Chat Noir as he posed perfectly without instruction," Are you a model or something?" I asked him later.

"Maybe." He smirked.

A lunch break was called at 1:00, and I was ready to go outside to eat lunch somewhere, but a girl yelled," Wait!"

She was about fourteen, and the word 'volunteer' was on her lanyard. "I-I'm supposed to escort you to the dining room."

"Well look at that! Free food." Chat Noir's smile put the girl at ease as he told her to," Lead us away."

I gasped as we walked into a grand dining room. The table was enormous and could have sat at least 15 people. We sat down and was served with gourmet hamburgers. After the quick lunch, we were back into the studio for another round.

"Turn abound like this." A cameraman said," and stare straight into his eyes." We were finishing the day with modeling for a perfume, which was the most awkward hour I've ever experienced, not counting the time where I was stuck in an elevator, alone with Adrien.

"Okay that's all for today." I was relieved to hear those words.

We were able to see our photos at the end of the day. Thankfully, all the make-up on our faces made us look more like models than us.

We finished at 5:30, and my earrings were beeping. I never used lucky charm, Tikki must be tired. "Thanks for agreeing to this minou. Bye."

"Any time my lady. A demain. (See you tomorrow)" Chat Noir bowed and ran through another hallway, probably to another secret exit.

I somehow made it back to my dorm before I transformed back. I was wiped out from the bright lights and poses, but I needed to finish homework that's due tomorrow. My first business class was also tomorrow, and I needed to fill out a survey.

I flopped onto the bed, completely exhausted.

The next day, I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. "Five more minutes mama." I mumbled and turned away.

I heard a deep chuckle," I'm not your mother. But you're alarm isn't on and class starts in 30 —minutes."

Class? What class? Today's Sunday—oh flip!

I shot out of bed to see a sheepishly grinning Adrien. I involuntarily frowned at him, but remembered that he prevented me from being late. "Thanks Adrien!" I forced my face into a small smile.

"It's fine Marinette—I just got up a few minutes ago."

I quickly showered and threw on something from a box. I really have to unpack. I thought as I surveyed the room. The only boxes there were mine.

I microwaved a croissant and walked out the door, Adrien in tow. We jogged into the classroom and sat next to each other. The professor—his name was Caron—greeted us and immediately asked for the surveys. I saw many students scrambling to fill in the 5 pages, and remembered to scribble down my name and phone number at the top.

"Mhm." I could see Adrien staring at my number. His eyes were wide as he studied it. I erased a digit and pretended to change it. I don't want Adrien to be calling me—yet.

Adrien's Pov

WHATHOWWHYWHEREWHENWHAT?

MARINETTE=LADYBUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oh she changed it.

good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I had a lot of fun with this. I always love writing in our cinnamon rolls' point of view. I've had a bit of a writing block but I've gotten over it and I'm ready to start writing more chapters. Were so close to 1k and I'm very excited. Spread the word of my story with your fellow miraculous fans. Also a hello to my friends at Amino, I've been posting this story on there too. I hope you have a good day/night!
> 
> Bye stars!


	11. Sneaky Shadow Blades

Marinette's Pov

I swiftly handed the paper to Mr.Caron. He thanked me and walked to the front of the class. He talked for a bit about himself, and the syllabus.

I was lazily staring at the wall until I heard screams. I looked out the window to see a girl shuddering on the ground, with a tall menacing figure looming over her.

"Akuma attack!" Mr.Caron yelled," Class dismissed!"

I stood up and ran out of the door, barley remembering to bring my bag with me.

"Tikki, your ready?" I crouched down behind some bushes.

"Always Marinette!"

"Spots on!"

I stood up, ready to rumble. I threw my yo-yo at the man, but he turned into smoke before I could trap him.

"What?"

I carefully did a 360, looking for him. I saw a black thing out of the corner of my eye and I threw a punch. The shadow dude dodged and kicked me in the chest, knocking the breath out of me.

I heard a whispery voice, "I am the Shade."

Even though it was midday, I still felt very vulnerable. Shivers started going down my back. Maybe I should get out of here. I felt like running—no! This must be the Shade's magic working on me. I needed to get up and move.

I stood up and promptly got punched in the chin. I threw my yo-yo and it wrapped around his waist. I could finally get a good look at him. He was dressed in all black, and the edges of his clothes seemed almost transparent. He phased through my yo-yo and I almost dropped it.

"Hey shadow dude!" Chat Noir yelled. He wacked him with his baton and I grinned.

"Lucky charm!" I yelled and Tikki gave me a flashlight.

"Of course!" Light beats shadows!

I watched carefully and aimed the flashlight at the Shade. He cowered and disappeared.

"Chat? Are you okay?" I noticed he was shivering on the ground.

"Im-fine, just a little," he gulped," scared."

The Shade must have done some damage. "It's fine minou. I'm here."

He smiled and stood up, determination in his eyes.

I threw him the flashlight and he aimed at the Shade. The beam of light hit square in his eyes, and he cried out. I spotted a pin on his shirt and yelled for Chat to cataclysm it.

With the beam of light gone, the Shade was mad. He ran up to me, and before I knew it, there was a dark blade embedded in my stomach.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir yelled.

"Cat-cataclysm it." I whispered.

The pin was destroyed and an akuma fluttered out. The Shade fell on his knees and turned back into a regular man.

I caught the akuma, barely conscious and said, " Miraculous Ladybug."

I ordered the swarm of ladybugs to heal my surroundings and Chat Noir, before I let them turn on me. The magic got rid of the blade, but only partially healed the wound.

"Chat—" I tried to stand up, but I was losing too much blood.

"Ladybug!" he ran over and put my arm around his shoulder so I could stand. The akuma victim gasped as he realized what he had done.

"It's fine," I said to him, " It wasn't your fault."

"We need to go." Chat picked me up bridal style and jumped away, towards Master Fu's place. On the way, I passed out.

***

I woke up with Master Fu looming over me," Wha—" I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down.

I was laying down on a small cot, and I saw that Chat Noir was blindfolded, but there was a small smile on his lips. I was wondering why he had it on until I noticed that I wasn't in my ladybug suit anymore. The pain in my abdomen returned and I winced.

"Mar—Ladybug? Are you okay?" I heard a squeaky voice.

"I'm okay Tikki." 

"How long has it been?"

"About 3 hours." Master Fu said," That blade must have been infused with venom. Now can you please transform? Tikki can help speed up your healing."

"Spots on!" Chat Noir removed his blindfold. His green eyes twinkled as he saw me.

"I need to pick up some more supplies. I will be back soon." Master Fu walked up to the door," Behave yourselves." And then he was gone.

"What happened?" Chat Noir responded by hugging me, careful to not touch my stomach.

"I really thought—that I lost you." His voice cracked.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I said.

"You passed out a few minutes before I got to here. Master Fu started freaking out and bring out a bunch of potions. Then I de transformed and Master Fu gave me a blindfold.

"Your kwami—Tikki—told us that you were poisoned and she and Master Fu worked together to try and make an anti-venom. They gave you a shot and then you woke up."

I didn't really know what to do. My side was still throbbing, but I could only focus on the boy in front of me. My only reply was to pull Chat in for a kiss. Eventually I ran out of air and we had to separate. 

I pulled out my phone and checked the time—"6 o'clock!" Chat nearly jumped out of his skin and I apologized.

I moaned," I'm so late!" I had a sewing class, that started 3 hours ago.

"I'm sure you can make it up my lady." Chat Noir said. His voice suddenly turned husky, " So, Master Fu will be gone for a while," He whispered in my ear," What do you want to do about it?"

My face promptly exploded.

Chat suddenly dropped the act and burst into laughter."You're very amusing my lady."

"And you're giving me a heart attack!" I shoved him, and immediately winced. Chat Noir's response was to kiss it better. But along the way he told a detor and went to my lips. Damn, I hit the jackpot today. Well, if we minus the whole almost dying thing.

I heard something clear a throat. We separated to see Master Fu standing in the doorway. "I hope I haven't interrupted anything." He could barely hide his grin as he removed the various things in his bag.

A blush crept back on my face as Master Fu finished with another mystery stew. I flinched at another syringe, but I could feel the pain disappearing. "You might want to turn away from this, Chat Noir." He said. Master Fu started unwrapping the bandage around my waist and I almost gagged at the horrible stench.

"Nothing is wrong," Master Fu read my mind," The poison is being purged."

The word purged already gave me the heebie-jeebies. "It won't hurt—right?" I asked.

Master Fu didn't answer and immediately poured the mixture on the wound. It felt like liquid lava was stabbing me and twisting the knife. 

JK JK it just felt like pins and needles, like when your arm falls asleep. It must have been the weird pain medicine, but my eye lids suddenly felt way too heavy. 

I yawned through Master Fu wrapping my side in an even bigger bandage than before, and then I saw Chat turn around and the last thing I remember was holding his hand and then I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	12. 1K Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for 1k reads! I'm really excited about this book taking off and I was bored so I've written the confession from chapter 4 in Chat's point of view. Enjoy!

"So Ladybug, what's the balm for?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes." She instructed.

"You better not prank me." I grumbled.

For a minute we stood there in silence. I felt her get extremely close to me and my face just exploded. I was expecting her to do something else—anything else!

And then I felt her arms around my neck and her lips pressed against mine and my brain melted and blew up at the same time. I placed my hands around her waist and just like that— nothing else mattered.

We finally separated and I couldn't hide the smile that suddenly appears as I looked at her blushing face. After the moment passed, I had to ask,"What does this mean?"

It means she likes you, doofus.

"It means I'm over the other boy. It means I have a better boy standing in front of me. It means I'm sorry for being so blind before this. It means sorry. It means thank you. And," her voice dropped to a whisper," I think it means I'm in love with you." 

That's it. I can die happy.

"You really love me?" I asked.

"You could say I'm, fur real." Ladybug said. She made a cat pun eeeeeeeeeeee! I love her!!!!!

"You're making cat puns! This is the greatest day of my life!" She leaned her head on my shoulder—OHMYGOD— and looked into my eyes.

"I'm lucky to have someone like you." I said.

"And I'm lucky to have a partner like you too. Ladybug, will you be my girlfriend?"

She stayed quiet for a second, and my heart stopped, but then she kissed me again and it melted all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 1K reads. It's been really fun writing this and I'm looking forward to many more chapters. Have a good day!


	13. Makeout Caughtout

I woke up completely healed. I had de-transformed, but Chat Noir was gone. I stood up and took some experimental steps. There was a lingering soreness in my side, but the bandage was gone.

I looked out the window and saw the full moon. What time is it? My phone told me it was 2 in the morning. I noticed there was a note taped to my pillow. Master Fu had written that I can go back to my dorm when I wake up.

***

"Where have you been?" Adrien asked after I woke up.

"I just-um- went out, got drunk, and fell asleep in my car!" He is not going to buy that.

"You don't drink." He says bluntly.

"I've changed." I quickly replied.

"You don't seem hungover, like a person who drank for the first time would." Damn you.

"Okay fine! I wasn't drinking!" I admitted," But I won't tell you what I was really doing." I could never tell Adrien I am Ladybug.

"Why!" He pressed on.

"Ugh! I won't tell you!" I got out of the bed and started to look for some clothes," I'm going to take a shower." I walked to the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. He needs to stop being so nosy!

My anger dissipated as I stepped into the shower. Adrien was just worried about me, I shouldn't have snapped at him like that.

I had rehearsed my apologies to Adrien, but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and pulled out my phone. After scrolling Instagram for a while, I dragged myself to my desk to try and get some work done. I wanted to talk to Chat Noir and tell him I was okay, but he wasn't responding to any of my texts.

Mr.Caron had emailed us a prompt for an essay that we have to write, apparently for him to 'get to know you more.' I just think he wants an excuse to make us do work. I opened the Ladyblog and listened to Alya rambling about how amazing I am while I finished the essay. It wasn't my best work, but I was too lazy to do anything about it.

I needed some fresh air, so I gave Tikki some cookies and started my partrol early. I passed my parent's bakery, and I loved the smells of love. I'll need to go back as Marinette and get some pastries. I had forgot about the whole almost-dying thing until a group of kids spotted me.

"Hey look it's Ladybug!" The smallest one yelled.

I dropped down to say hello and the kids crowded me. "She's not dead! Yay!" one said. Their parents smiled in relief and one said how worried her kids were. How bad did I look? I looked up photos on my phone.

I looked really bad. No wonder Chat Noir was so worried.

On a whim, I called Chat on my yo-yo and hoped that he would pick up. "Hello my lady." He said," I see you are making a big stir."

I turned around to see him perched on a rooftop. I said goodbye to the kids, which turned from a group to a crowd, and swang up to talk to Chat Noir.

"Fancy meeting you here." I said, since it's my patrol time.

I could see the sparkle in his eyes. "You don't think I'll pass up a chance to talk with my lady, hm?"

"I guess not Chaton." I replied. I suddenly tapped his shoulder," You're it."

He sprinted after me, and we weaved through all the buildings. My lungs were burning and I ducked away into a dark alley. I was sure I had lost Chat Noir, but I looked up to see him with a smug grin. "Gotcha bugaboo." Damn it.

"So, what's my prize?" he dropped down asked.

"Maybe a kiss, maybe not." I teased back, and got pinned to the wall. Chat Noir's face was getting way too close to mine. Our noses were almost touching, and I could smell his warm breath—did he eat a snickers bar?

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" he asked and I would have passed out if his hands were around my waist. I glanced at his lips, then back up to his eyes, and it was all over.

I suddenly understand why people describe kissing as melting because every square inch of my body dissolves into his. The whole world could have been burning down, but nope nothing us matters. Everything else could go home.

For a moment, we paused and I was going up, up, up until my legs had wrapped around his waist and his hands were the only thing keeping me up. I didn't know we were moving until my back had hit the wall, and we kissed even deeper. I never knew I needed this, and I could have done this forever.

Then my phone rang.

Chat Noir set me down and I checked my phone. "Damn you Alya." I muttered. "This better be important."

"Hey girlfriend! I'm really bored, can I come over?" I swear—

"Angel 1973." I said. Alya and I had made a code when we were in junior high, and this translated to 'I'm kissing, call me later.'

"Score girl! I'll see you later." She hanged up and I put my phone on silent and do not disturb.

"I'm really sorry minou." I was so embarrassed that a phone call of all things, had interrupted us!

"No worries my lady. Now—where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, no more finals! Now I have two weeks to do whatever I want. (Really just me cycling through eating, youtube, drawing, and writing) I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will come out sometime this week. Bye!


	14. Calls that Unmask

Alya was at my house, and after we finished a movie, she brought out the dredded topic.

"So girl, give me all the deets!" Alya was jumping up and down, excited to hear everything.

"Uhhhh." The problem was that I couldn't tell Alya I was kissing Chat Noir, without telling her I was Ladybug, and I don't know Chat Noir's secret identity.

I decided to not lie to her, "I—can't tell you."

"Why?" she pressed.

"It's—complicated." I didn't know what to do.

"Please tell me! I'm your best friend! I need to know who this guy is."

I hated to lie, but I didn't know what to do, "He's not ready." I said.

"What?"

"He's really shy, and doesn't like to be seen. I talked to him about you, and he doesn't want to meet you." I internally scoffed at the thought of describing Chat Noir as 'shy.'

Alya had an idea, "Maybe he'll talk to me over the phone." This seems easy enough.

"I think that can work." I checked my phone," See you later."

"Bye bestie!"

***

Adrien's POV

I stared in shock as Lila held out her phone. The video shows me de-transforming from Chat Noir to Adrien, with my face clearly captured.

"So, the famous Chat Noir has been our beloved Adrien Agreste this whole time." She sneered.

"Now, since I have you around my finger, I want you to do something..."

A few hours later

Marinette's POV

I was face down on the tile floor. "Sorry, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Look at that, and nobody even wants to help you!"

I got up, feeling the taste of blood in my mouth," Stuff it Lila." I looked up to see Adrien purposely not looking at me.

"Some roommate." I grumbled.

Adrien tried to stand up but Lila interrupted him," No no Adrien" She said sweetly," remember the deal?"

Adrien sighed and sat back down. Deal? What deal?

***

I explained Alya's idea to Chat Noir, "So, what do you think minou?" I asked.

"I think I can do a good I am shy impression." He laughed.

"Let's try it out now then." I pulled out my phone and called Alya.

"Hey Mari!" And that's when I remembered that Chat Noir would find out my real name.

No big deal right, Marinette is a common enough name in Paris. There is no way that Chat would connect the dots.

I explained the situation to Alya and she was excited to talk to him.

"Okay, my name is Marinette." I whispered as I handed Chat the phone. His eyes widened but he took the phone.

"Hi, Marinette" He tested my name out," said that you...that you want to talk to me." I tried not to snicker as I heard his fake stammering. The next few minutes were just Alya grilling Chat and him trying not to slip up. I knew this was coming, but I chose not to think about it. Bad choice.

"My name is Adrien." he said," Nonononono not Adrien Agreste, I'm a... different Adrien."

His name was Adrien.

That seems very suspicious, but I decided to bury the thought of Chat being the Adrien. Especially since Adrien had just ignored me this morning and basically sided with Lila. Chat wouldn't do that to someone, especially his roommate. Nope, now way, zero percent chance.

"You want to talk to Marinette? Okay." He handed me my phone and I said bye to Alya.

I was still getting used to Chat Noir's real name, and he was obviously was too, "So, Marinette," I immediately fell in love with they way he said my name.

"Adrien." I reached out to caress his cheek and his hand slipped into mine like it was made for this. I tiptoed to give him a quick kiss, but pulled back to shove him out of the way. An akuma swiftly punched me in the face.

"Ladybug!" Chat started to swing his baton at the akuma as I got up, rubbing my cheek.

Beep-beep. Chat Noir's time was running out.

"I am the Descryer! I can reveal your darkest secrets!" The Descryer was dressed in gold and black, with a half mask in the same colors. His touch seemed to make people spill their most guarded secrets. I can't let him touch me.

Beep-beep. I dodged the Descryer's attacks as Chat Noir's ring counted down. With one paw print left, I shouted at him to run and he turned away. The Descryer lunged at him, and touched his shoulder," My name is Adrien Agr-" He cut himself off by de-transforming, and a bright flash of green temporarily blinded me.

I caught a brief glimpse of Chat before he ran into an alley, hiding in the shadows. No, it couldn't be!

I was trying to ignore the similarities before, but there was no other way to explain this.

Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was at this moment that he knew, he fricked up.


	15. Lila's Lies

The rest of the akuma battle was a blur. I don't remember what happened, but I must have won since I'm in my bed, that's across from Adrie—no, Chat Noi—no, my boyfriend.

I had conflicting feelings. Yes I had a crush on Adrien, and I'm no longer mad he rejected me, but why did he ignore me this morning at class? And moreover, how would he react to knowing I was his clumsy roommate? A feeling of dread settled over me as I drifted off to sleep.

This morning I had woken up before Adrien—it's a miracle!—and saw his bed head. No wonder he's Chat Noir. That thought brought back all the questions for yesterday. I shoved them to the back of my mind, thinking that the ignoring was a one-time thing and that today will be fine.

Adrien woke up to a text and groaned, before rolling around and following back asleep. I wanted to not be late, so I got up.

Adrien's PoV:

I woken up to a text from Lila: Meet me in C-pod before class. I groaned as I pondered how I was going to get out of this. I rolled out of bed—Marinette had already left—threw some clothes on, grabbed a croissant, and walked to the C-Pod.

Odd choice for a meeting, I thought, as our class today is in the J-Pod. I saw that Lila was already sitting at a table, laughing at something on her phone. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Don't be so sharp, Adrien!" Lila said, then she grinned," Today I want you to do..."

***

"I can't do that!" I complained after she explained what I had to tell her.

"Well you'll want to after this." Lila held out her phone and I gasped as I saw the screen.

Marinette's POV

Ugh! Why is Adrien acting so weird? When I walked in, he turned away, and again as Lila shoved me around, he did nothing to help.

Adrien sat down next to me. "H-hey, Marinette I—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Lila butted in. "You know what to do."

I was fed up. "What the heck is going on!" I asked.

"We'll, the thing is, Adrien here, wanted to tell you how much he hates you." Lila said, while twisting her hair around a finger.

Adrien's POV

I swear, when this is over, I'm going to kill Lila. I had to stand there and stay silent as Marinette's face changed expressions, starting with dejection, and landing on furious.

"Adrien? She's lying right?" I looked at Lila to see her wiggle her phone at me.

"No, she's not lying."

. . .


	16. Stormy Weather

I tried to tell Marinette with my eyes that I was lying, and that Lila orchestrated this, but she had none of it. She ran out of the door, slamming it closed.

"Are you happy now Lila!" I shouted.

"Yes." She crooned in a sing-song voice.

In a fit of anger, I shoved her to the ground before sprinting out the door after Marinette.

***

Marinette's POV

I'm—so—sick—and—tired—of—this. I timed the bitter words to my steps. I hate this! I hate Lila, I hate Adrien, and I hate Chat Noir!

I shivered as the clouds covered the sun. I fumbled to unlock my dorm and threw my bag on my bed and ran outside again. Tikki wordlessly followed, knowing to stay quiet.

"Spots on!" I took out my anger at the sky, running and jumping as fast as I can. I sighed as I sat down on the Eiffel Tower, looking at Paris from above. I didn't feel angry anymore, just... empty, like a blank slate. I'm probably being overdramatic, but I've never felt this hopelessness though.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chat Noir's hand traveling towards me. I slapped it away and stood up. "So you've come back to explain, Adrien Agreste!"

"Well, the thing is, Lila, she—" He stuttered.

"I don't care what she said! Why did you just stand there and watch!" I yelled.

Chat Noir almost wined, "But Lila blackmailed me!"

"I don't care! You should have told me something, anything! We could have solved this problem together!" I took a deep breath," Instead you tip toe around the problem and submit to Lila."

I turned away from him," If we can't even communicate properly, then I think that we shouldn't be together."

"It's over."


	17. Sunny Skies

"What do you mean you broke up with him!" Alya questioned me as I moaned into my pillow.

"It just... wasn't working out." I repeated.

a"Nu-uh. I'm not taking that bullcrap. From what you've told me, it seems that your mystery boy screwed up somehow, but instead of letting him apologize, you cut him off and leave." Alya said, "That doesn't sound something that Marinette would do."

"It's just that-- ugh!" I rolled over, both to avoid Alya and my conflicting thoughts. I knew that what I did was stupid and that I was acting like a five-year-old, but I was still so so mad.

I was angry with him, but I can't get him out of my head. I hear his voice everywhere, and keep seeing his smile in my head. This morning I had checked my phone, and my heart dropped as I remembered there was no cheeky text waiting for me.

"I don't know what to do!" I wined after Alya continued to stare at me.

"You need to get your butt up and apologize!" Alya instructed.

I reluctantly agreed but ended up procrastinating.

***

"C'mon kid, you can't just stay like this. It's been hours!" Plagg's voice of reason fell on deaf ears.

Adrien was face down, on his bed, and in the same position for the past three hours. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked no one.

"She's not answering my calls and texts, even from my phone! I-" Adrien was interrupted by a beep from his phone. The Ladyblog had updated, and Alya had posted a video of... an akuma!

Adrien sighed, "Let's go Plagg. Claws out."

***

'What is Wrong with Our Hero's?' Alya posted her latest article. She sighed as she rewatched the short video she had thrown together in the past few minutes.

"Their dynamic is totally off." She muttered as she stared at the screen. Ladybug managed to trip over Chat Noir's leg, accidentally hit him with her yo-yo and had to dodge her own teammate's baton.

Even worse, when Ladybug jumped back to dodge the akuma's attack, Chat Noir had jumped forward at the same time to strike and they collided into each other, almost costing them the battle.

When Ladybug purified the akuma, she immediately left, although the last few seconds of the video showed Chat Noir following her and telling her to wait.

***

"Ladybug! Wait!" My lungs were burning as Chat Noir had kept up with me for three blocks. I ducked down into a back alley and promptly tripped over a garbage bag and ate pavement.

"I—I," he wheezed as he tried to catch his breath," We need to talk." I had a pounding headache and tears were threatening to spill. This was the worst time to talk about feelings, but my body refused to move.

"Can we just talk?" The look in his eyes was stabbing my heart," Just a few minutes so I can explain everything.

"You need to get your butt up and apologize!" Alya's voice echoed in my head.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out. "You can take as much time I want, it's all my fault."

Chat Noir sat down," No, it's my fault. Lila blackmailed me into doing this."

"With what?"

"She had a video of me transforming."

"Where would she—" I gasped," the Descryer!" I buried my face in my hands," I've been such an idiot about this!"

"No, you haven't." He said as he scooted closer to wipe a tear that had trickled down my cheek. I felt his gentle touch and saw the small sparkle on his finger and completely broke down.

Tears dripped down her cheeks as I whispered, " I don't deserve you."

"That's not true." He quietly said and I couldn't help but fling my self at him.

Although there were snot and tears, that was the best kiss I had in days.

"I—I take back what I said before," I told him, as we watched the cracks on the buildings darken with the sunset.

"I already know," He said," and I accept your apology. I just have one question:

What are we going to do about the video?"

"Don't worry chaton, I have an idea."

Back at our dorm, I messaged Alya and she helped to edit the video to be a commercial for the new Ladybug and Chat Noir line of products. She released it on the Ladyblog and it instantly went viral.

All Alya and the rest of Paris knew was that Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste had done a collab for this commercial, and I love seeing Lila's face when she realized her video had been basically made useless.

One day, Adrien and I had accidentally wandered into class hand and hand, and Lila and Chloe had exploded, as well as every celebrity magazine that ever existed.

As the years past, we had graduated, Hawkmoth was defeated and put into prison—that was the scandal of the century—and Adrien took over the company, hiring me as Chief Editor and Designer.

There was only one thing Adrien had to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter since our babies have finally kissed and made up. The next chapter will be an epilogue, and I will try to get it out tomorrow since I'm on break. Have a good day!


	18. Sunset Strolls - Epilogue

"Quiet night," I said.

"Were you expecting otherwise?"

"Nah. Just seems kind of pointless to have us both out here when we know that akumas are extinct."

"What, you don't like hanging out as our superhero personas?"Chat Noir teased.

"Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"You know what, let's go home." Chat stood up.

I was surprised but I still unhooked my yo-yo," Okay, but any reason we have to go this second?"

"Not really," he said while thinking about the diamond ring he had hid in a drawer in his nightstand," Just want to ask you something."

I was suspicious," Adrien, we already have two grand pianos."

"But they're downstairs! I think just one more upstairs would be purrfect." He argued.

"You're ridiculous." I sighed.

"You love me anyway." He winked.

I leaned in to kiss his cheek and flick his bell at the same time before swinging away," Catch me if you can!"

Chat Noir gave himself a second to marvel about how he had been so lucky before extending his baton," You better watch out!"

The ladybug and the cat frolicked in the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this book. I can't believe I started this back in October and I'm sure you can see the differences between the first chapter and this one. The ending of this book is less of a goodbye and more of a see you later—I'm going to be writing a new fanfiction. 
> 
> My Hero Academia fans—stay tuned! If you haven't heard of this anime, I strongly suggest you watch it, it's one of my favorite shows. I'm still in the outlining phase, but look out for a new book coming soon!
> 
> Have a good day, and again thank you stars!


End file.
